


A Rare Moment of Sincerity

by Darth_Cass



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff (?), Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love these two so much and had a blast writing this fic, Or at least what Weiss and Kainé's friendship is like, Rated T because of swearing (I mean this is Kainé after all), Specifically a Gestalt/Papa Nier fic, takes place after timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: Weiss and Kainé talk and have a heart to heart while everyone is asleep.
Relationships: Grimoire Weiss & Kainé, Grimoire Weiss/Nier (hinted)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Rare Moment of Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junuve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junuve/gifts).



> Wrote this for junuve for the snow in summer exchange. I hope you like it

Grimoire Weiss was a tome that contained unfathomable magical ability and an impressively wide array of knowledge. The mere name Grimoire Weiss is one that strikes terror into the hearts of all who hear it. He is all mighty, he is magnificent, he is all powerful…

He is currently keeping watch out for shades and any other possible threats, while his companions slept.

Weiss let out a sigh, careful not to wake everyone. Sure the decision for him to take watch made the most sense logically, as a Grimoire didn’t need sleep after all, but it was still such a waste of his talents to be reduced to a mere lookout. Five years ago he never would have agreed to this; it was impressive how much could change in such little time. The past few days alone were a whirlwind of change.

Weiss took a moment to look over his sleeping companions as he thought about the last few days. There was the cheerful young lad Emil who gained control over his magic, at a tragic price. It was near impossible to tell if the lad was even asleep with his unblinking eyes, but he appeared to be resting, nonetheless. 

There was Nier, the devoted father that Weiss had spent these five grief-filled years with. He treasured that time with the man but the loss of Yonah was a constant bitterness that the two had to contend with. It was nice to see him so hopeful about their new lead towards finding his daughter and the Shadowlord. Nier seemed to be getting the first truly restful sleep he had in a long time. 

Then there was the young woman, newly freed of petrification. She was fowl mouthed, obnoxious, and wore the most ridiculous outfit (if such little clothing could qualify as an outfit). She was also brave, loyal, a strong fighter, and a good ally. While she slept, she hardly looked like the kind of person who would swear like a sailor as she cut down her foes. She seemed vulnerable, almost fragile. It was easy to forget how remarkably young she was when she was awake. But while she slept, she looked very much like a child, especially to one as ancient as a Grimoire. 

Right now, she looked like a child in distress. Rather than lying peacefully like the other two she was thrashing about wildly. Muttering words that sounded like “no, please gods, no”. Weiss had grown far too used to witnessing other people’s nightmares over the past 5 years. Although seeing Kainé experience a nightmare was a first. 

Suddenly she awoke with a start. She bolted her head from left to right seemingly searching for something, but for what Weiss didn’t know, although he could make an educated guess. Kainé visibly relaxed, appearing content with her findings. However she tensed up again, making direct eye contact with the book who had been observing her this whole time.

“What the fuck are you staring at?” Kainé hissed. 

“I am keeping watch for any enemies that might be nearby. It is not my fault that your thrashing about is the only thing of interest.”

Kainé rolled her eyes. “Great, glad I’m so interesting.” She stood up and began to walk away. She only managed to take a couple of steps before Weiss floated ahead of her.

“And where do you think you’re going, hmmmm?” 

“Relax book, I’m just going to keep watch over there. I’m not going far.” Kainé tried to step around Weiss but the Grimoire kept blocking her way.

“Don’t be absurd, you’ve barely slept! You’re in no condition to do much of anything.”

She shrugged, and looked just past Weiss, avoiding the book’s glare. “I don’t need much sleep, never have. Now let me through before I cut you up into confetti.” 

“Stop being a child. Surely one measly dream isn’t enough to take you down. Quit being pathetic and go get some rest.” 

Kainé’s eyes widened before immediately settling down to a glare. “Fuck off,” she mumbled dispassionately as shoved past the grimoire and went to sit down a decent distance away from the group. 

Weiss stared at the young woman for a moment jaw agape. He was used to their verbal back and forth, he even missed it a little during the past five years (although he’d never say as much to anyone, ever). He’d call out her horrible clothing choices, she’d call him a useless book. That was how most of their interactions went and it was fine as is. However this time, there was no fire in her last response. She just seemed…

Hurt. 

The Grimoire Weiss of five years ago would not have apologized. He didn’t say anything wrong, not really. He merely told the hussy to get some sleep, if she wanted to be mad about that then that was her prerogative. If anything she should apologize for the constant disrespect that she shows him. It was impressive how much could change in such little time, however.

Despite his pride screaming at him to not do so, Weiss floated towards Kainé and sat next to her. The young woman seemed to not notice his presence and sat cross-legged, clutching her bandaged arm, and mumbling to herself. They both sat there for a minute that felt like an eternity, staring out into the plains.

“I’m sorry,” Weiss blurted out softly. “My word choice was careless and insensitive considering your experiences. I am sorry, truly.” He waited for the inevitable sarcastic and biting response. They would get into a petty squabble and all would return to normal. He knew Kainé well enough to know how she’d respond, and he was fully prepared for it, or at least he thought he was.

“It’s fine.” 

That was certainly unexpected, and a far different response than what Weiss was expecting. He looked at Kainé in shock. Her expression seemed neutral; no real emotion could be read on her face. The grip on her bandaged arm seemed to have tightened, the only evidence of any emotional distress. She wasn’t a warrior at this moment, she was a tired teenager haunted by nightmares. And why wouldn’t she be, within the past few days she had been freed from being a statue, shunned by the villagers she saved and then briefly overtaken by the shade possessing her. Who wouldn’t have nightmares after those kinds of experiences? No wonder she seemed so hurt by his words. Of course it wasn’t just one measly dream, it was a lifetime of them.

If Weiss and Kainé were normal people, he would have asked her to talk about her nightmares. She would vent and maybe even feel better about everything. They weren’t those people though. Kainé wasn’t the type to talk about her feelings and Weiss wasn’t the type to ask.

The silence, however, was maddening, and Weiss felt like he had to say something, that his apology wasn’t enough.

“I also wanted to thank you by the way.” This got Kainé’s attention. She looked at him as if he had suddenly grown legs and started to tap dance. “For your words back then when Noir was attempting to convince me to his side. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t said anything.”

Weiss and Kainé also weren’t the type to have a heartfelt and genuine conversation but there’s a first time for everything. And it was far more preferable than the awkward silence.

Kainé snorted. “Are you thanking me for calling you a little bitch?”

“Not exactly, but those words were the first that got through to me. The lad and Nier helped as well, but I won’t ignore your part in it.” Weiss looked away from Kainé. He still wasn’t used to being this sincere with people, especially not her. “Besides, someone ought to thank you since those spineless villagers won’t.”

Kainé shrugged. “People are shitty, nothing new about that.”

“For once, I might have to agree with you there. If anyone could best be described as, well, being ‘little bitches’ it would surely be those villagers. Why anyone would treat one who saved them so abhorrently is beyond me” 

Kainé smiled. It was small, and barely noticeable, but it was clearly a smile. Her grip on her arm had also loosened a bit. She still clung to it, but a lot less desperately. “It’s not like I did it for those assholes anyway.” She glanced briefly at her two still sleeping friends. “I had better reasons.” 

“Regardless of your intent, their actions are not how one should treat a hero.” 

“So you think I’m a hero, now?” 

“While you hardly play the role of a hero, your actions were undoubtedly heroic. Only a fool wouldn’t recognize that.” 

“Even when I called you a little bitch and told you to get your head out of your ass?” 

Weiss sighed but he smiled as he did so. “Yes, even then. Without your words, or Emil’s or Nier’s I would have never been able to remember who my true friends are.”

“Friends, huh?” Kainé’s small smile grew. “In that case as your _friend_ I’ll happily call out your bullshit, whenever I hear it, you little bitch.”

“I would expect nothing less, hussy.” Weiss smiled wryly, like a parent who knew their child was clever and is both exasperated and proud of that knowledge. “Speaking of calling out one’s bullshit, you really should get your rest, you’re no good to anyone exhausted.” 

“What about you?” Kainé asked. “I thought ‘ _Acting as a lookout was beyond your great capabilities._ ’ Or something.” 

“I do not sound like that!” Weiss glared at Kainé who only responded with a cheeky smile. “While it is true, being a mere lookout is a tad demeaning I don’t require as much rest as a person, so it does make a certain sense. And on the off chance I ever did require rest, as humiliating as it would be, I could be carried as a last resort. Meanwhile no one else in our group has the option.”

“Oh I get it,” Kainé smirked knowingly. “You just want an excuse to be carried around in Nier’s big strong arms, right?” 

“I- What- H-How DARE YOU IMPLY SUCH NONESENSE!?” Weiss spluttered, angrily. 

Kainé held her hand to her forehead and fell down in a dramatic fake swoon. “ _Oh Nier_ ,” she said in her best attempt at a Weiss impression. “ _My ego has become too much for me to bear. I, the great Weiss, can hardly move and must be carried in your big super strong muscles and clutched tightly to your glorious bosom_ ” 

“OF ALL THE IDIOTIC- ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT! AND HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO STOP ABBREVIATING MY NAME!?”

“ _Oh Nier, oh dear sweet Nier,_ ” Kainé moaned, completely ignoring the Grimoire’s demands to stop. She then burst into uproarious cackles. She seemed carefree and genuinely happy in a way that, frankly, Weiss had never seen from her. It would have been a nice sight, if not for the fact that the source of her joy was ridiculing the all-powerful Grimoire in such a ridiculous manner. 

“WOULD, YOU CUT THAT OUT. YOU’RE GOING TO WAKE THEM UP AT THIS RATE!!!”

“Me?” Kainé asked in between fits of laughter. “You’re the one yelling so loud that people in Façade could hear you.”

Weiss was about to respond but then kept silent, realizing she had a point. Instead he just settled for glaring at her, which just caused Kainé to laugh more. 

Eventually as her laugher died down, she just lay there looking up at the sky. Once her laughter had finally stopped, she spoke again, “You know if you were to be anyone’s bitch, Nier would be a much better choice than the Shadowlord.” Kainé turned her head to look at the book. “Ha! See you’re blushing.” 

“What? No I’m not!” Weiss denied hastily. “I’m not even capable of such a thing.” 

“Probably not,” she admitted, “but you thought you were for a second.” 

“I don’t know why I put up with such nonsense from you, you insufferable hussy.”

“I thought it was because we’re friends, or something stupidly sappy like that.” 

“If this is how you’re going to act, then see if I ever act sentimental again, hmm?” 

“Works for me, we’ve got reputations after all.” 

“Yes, I suppose we do.”

They both sat in silence after that, but it was a far more comfortable silence than their prior awkward one. Once their friends wake up, they’d be back to their petty bickering and normalcy would be restored. And their bickering was likely to continue the next day, and the day after that, and every day in the foreseeable future. However, that was the future. As for the now, in this moment, there was nothing but the silence. While neither would admit it, concepts like sentiment, gratitude, and even just enjoying silence with a friend were kind of nice. 

Not as fun as bickering was though. 

“Nier and Weiss sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I- “ 

“I WILL smite you!”


End file.
